


Take my love

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Firefly AU, Human AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Sort Of, Top Shiro (Voltron), there are no bad boys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: It's been three years since Shiro lost his arm in a Reaver attack, and since then he's been too self-conscious to take a lover or even let anyone see him without his prosthetic. Lady Allura takes pity on him and hires a Companion to help him move on.Shiro doesn't particularly love the idea, but when he meets Lotor everything gets turned upside down.





	Take my love

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing a full-on western AU, and then [Lutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutz/pseuds/lutz) made an offhand comment about whether it'll be a space western and now here we are.
> 
> Thank you to [hashtag_anthems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_anthems/pseuds/hashtag_anthems) for the beta!
> 
> Note- this is set in the Firefly Universe. If you haven't watched the show (it's very good btw) here's the run down on some important concepts:
> 
> -Core vs Rim planets: Core planets are central planets run by the Alliance, generally more built up and prosperous. Rim planets are on the edges of civilization and are basically like the space version of the wild wild west, down to bandits on horseback.
> 
> -Companions: Basically the space version of Geisha. They're very very fancy prostitutes that are trained in music and art and conversation and fencing, etc etc. They are supposedly respected. However, misogyny is alive and well in this universe, and there are lots of points in the show where they are disrespected and treated like possessions, mostly by fancy folk in the Core. 
> 
> -Reavers: Terrifying space bandits. These are people who have supposedly gone "space mad." In the eternal words of Zoe wash, what happens when they board your ship is "They'll rape us to death, eat our flesh, and sew our skins into their clothing. And if we're very, very lucky- they'll do it in that order."
> 
> -Chinese Slang: People in the Firefly Universe use Chinese slang. I don't know Chinese, and all the phrases and words I've used come straight from the firefly wiki. Apologies for any mistakes, and the translations for all words used will be in the end notes.

 

* * *

 

Shiro swallowed nervously as he stood in front of the shuttle. He’d been here five minutes already and still hadn’t managed the courage to knock. It was getting late enough to be rude, and that only made him more anxious. Finally the thought of offending the Companion that Lady Allura had hired for him had him raising his hand to rap on the door.

The door slid open immediately and Shiro stepped inside before he could chicken out. It shut behind him, leaving him in darkness, and he stood uncertainly as he waited for his eyes to adjust. The air smelled sweet and slightly smoky, and he could hear quiet melodic strumming just beyond.

Ok. Ok- he just had to- go in there and say he couldn’t go through with it. He owed the woman that much at least, didn’t he? She’d come out all this way, so he had to suck it up and go in there.

He stepped through a beaded curtain and was overwhelmed by the opulence of the room beyond. If he didn’t know better he would have thought he was in some sultan’s bedroom rather than on a shuttle. The walls were hung with rich tapestries in muted jewel tones and embroidered with gold thread that shone in the dim candle light. Thick rugs covered the floor of the small sitting area, a coffee table with cushions strewn around it. Beyond it was a low bed- a rich mess of blankets and pillows, curtained off by sheer lace.

And then Shiro saw the Companion, sitting at the coffee table, and it was- surely a man. Apparently Lady Allura knew him better than he’d thought. The man had shockingly silver hair spilling down his back and he was strumming a delicate instrument like a small guquin, his fingers elegant over the strings. When Shiro walked in he paused and looked up with a soft smile.

Shiro felt frozen as the man rose to his feet, captivated by his khol-lined eyes, his soft lips, the gold chains glittering at his throat and down his chest. One of his ears was pierced with a gold hoop while the other was adorned by a dangling drop of crystal that caught and reflected the light oddly, like an oil slick over water. He was wearing a dark silk robe, the neck of it a deep “v” that revealed a sinful amount of smooth skin.

“You must be Takashi Shirogane,” he said, his voice low and honey rich.

Shiro swallowed loudly. He opened his mouth to speak and no words came out. _Guai-_ he was making such a fool of himself already, barely a minute had passed and no doubt the Companion already thought he was some back-berth. There was sweet incense burning in a small ornate saucer and it was making his head spin.

“I- yeah,” Shiro managed only to immediately wince. “I- sorry. I’m- I never- I go by Shiro.”

“I see,” the Companion said like he was used to bumbling _ben dan_ stuttering in his presence. He probably was. Somehow Shiro was sure he was the worst of them. “My name is Lotor.”

He was still smiling but there was something shuttered in his eyes and- and of course there was. No matter how shiny his shuttle, how expensive his services or how respected his profession- he couldn’t possibly be excited about having sex with a perfect stranger.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro managed again. “This ain’t- this weren’t my idea. I’m not- I-” He winced, rubbing the back of his neck with his flesh hand while his other hung at his side like an uncomfortable cold weight, like always. “What I mean to say is- my Lady, she got to thinkin’- well. Ever since I lost my arm, I-” he winced again. Lotor didn’t need his life story, he’d probably be happy enough to take his fee and just go. “I really- I don’t mean to be ungrateful, but I just- I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Lotor tilted his head to the side, watching him curiously.

“Ok,” Shiro breathed out. He was pathetic, he needed to just leave and go home and- and- hide under his blankets and pretend this never happened. This was- this was so beyond him. “Ok then. I’ll just- go. I’m sorry for wastin’ your time.” He turned to leave but-

“Shiro,” Lotor spoke, “my time is already paid for, but how we spend it is up to you. We could simply talk, if you’d like. Perhaps have a cup of tea?”

Shiro looked down at his feet, trying to get himself under control.

“I’m already here,” Lotor murmured. “Surely you’ll indulge me in this- one cup of tea, and afterwards you can go if you still wish to.”

Shiro turned back slowly and tried not to shiver when Lotor took his left hand and led him over to the sitting area. He sat on one of the cushions, feeling awful self-conscious about his inelegant sprawl next to the studied way Lotor knelt beside him, statuesque in his perfect posture.

He hadn’t noticed the tea-set out on the coffee table before, he’d been too captivated by the sight of Lotor. He watched as Lotor poured tea, watched his hands. Each of his fingers was decorated with at least one ring, and on the middle finger of his right hand he had four. His nails were long and shapely and painted gold- perfect. Everything about him was perfect.

“I trust jasmine is alright?”

“What?” Shiro jerked up to see Lotor watching him. He blushed at having been caught out, but Lotor’s lips quirked up into a smile and there was real warmth in his eyes now. “I- yes. The tea. Jasmine is shiny.”

“Do you take sugar?”

“Yes,” Shiro managed.

Lotor nodded before holding out a steaming cup of tea. Shiro took it with shaking fingers. The teacup was made of such thin china it was nearly see-through, the outside decorated with delicate lines of gold. It looked so tiny in his hands, his prosthetic looked so hideous holding the dainty thing. Shiro exhaled sharply and set it down before he did something completely ass-backwards- like spill tea all over Lotor’s fancible rug, or even just- just- shatter the cup outright. It was probably worth more than Shiro’s monthly salary.

“Are you alright?”

“Sorry,” Shiro said with a self-deprecating huff, running a hand through his hair. “I just- I never- met anyone like you. You’re so- so-”

“What?” Lotor asked, raising an eyebrow.

“So- _proper_ , and- and fancy-like. We hardly ever have any polite company ‘round these parts, and now I’m- here with you.”

Lotor laughed in delight and Shiro couldn’t help smiling a little in response. His laugh was beautiful just like the rest of him, like the ringing of a bell shivering through the room.

“What about your Lady?” Lotor asked, pushing his hair back from his face. As he moved the sleeve of his robe rode up and Shiro had to drag his eyes away from his wrist, the smooth skin of his forearm. “Wouldn’t you consider her polite company?”

“Lady Allura?” Shiro asked. “Hardly. Just last night I watched her skin a rabbit in one move and use the hide to slap someone who’d pissed her off.” He winced immediately- what the _guai_ was he thinking talking about skinning rabbits in front of someone like Lotor?

But Lotor just laughed again, his eyes sparkling wickedly in the light of the candles.

Shiro ducked his head to hide his blush. “Sorry, I’m sure you’re… not used to dealin’ with country bumpkins like me. If I offend you- just tell me to shut my trap.”

“I wouldn’t be this far out on the Rim if I was offended by the people here,” Lotor said easily. He leaned in like he was sharing a secret. “Believe me, you’re much more engaging company already than most of the stuffy Lords and Ladies I’ve met in the Core.”

“Really?” Shiro asked. “But they can talk about… art, and music, and… politics.”

Lotor shrugged as he took a sip of tea. “Such talk usually devolves into the same thing again and again- trying to prove you’re more knowledgeable and clever than your conversational partners. I’d much prefer to talk about skinning rabbits.”

Shiro smiled, suddenly feeling more at ease. He took a chance and reached out for his own tea cup, taking a careful sip. It was delicious, sweet and floral.

“Is it to your liking?”

“Yes,” Shiro said honestly. “Thank you.”

“Are you cold, Shiro?” Lotor asked, running his eyes over Shiro’s body.

“What? No.” If anything it was a little too warm in the shuttle. That and the hot tea, not to mention Lotor beside him, was already making Shiro feel a little hot under the collar.

“I ask because you’re still wearing your coat.”

“Oh,” Shiro said.

“You can keep it on if you like, but I assure you- I don’t bite.” Lotor smirked at him on the last word and suddenly Shiro didn’t believe him.

He was just wearing his vest under the coat, if he took it off his right arm would be in full view. He didn’t really like having it exposed but… it _was_ a little warm. Would it be worse to have his arm out for Lotor to see, or to start sweating like a pig? In the end he shrugged off the coat and something in Lotor’s eyes felt like approval. At the very least he didn’t seem put off by the sight of the metal appendage.

“So… you’ve seen a lot, huh?” Shiro asked awkwardly. “Like… of the ‘verse?”

“Some might say so,” Lotor said with an easy smile.

“More than me,” Shiro grinned. “I’ve always wanted to get out of here, see it all for myself. Maybe what I pondered most is- what is it like in the Core? In the newsreels it seems so… shiny.”

“Well,” Lotor said, taking another sip before shifting so he was sitting more casually on the cushions, resting his elbow on the coffee table and leaning his chin on his hand. “It’s beautiful, but cold. Almost… antiseptic. There’s such a disparity of wealth and poverty it would make your head spin. One of my clients once took me to the most expensive restaurant on Bellerophon- I couldn’t afford to eat there with even a year’s worth of my earnings.”

Shiro’s eyes widened at the thought. It was an unimaginable amount of money. Just the fee for this one night, a scant hour or two of Lotor’s time, was something it would have taken him years to save up for on his own.

“We dined with the wealthiest politicians and businessmen, such dishes I could hardly even describe… and yet despite all the riches there were beggars on the street just outside, with less than nothing to their names. It’s tragic.” Lotor smiled sadly. “But I’m sure that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

“I didn’t ask the question expectin’ a certain answer,” Shiro said. “I wanted the truth. I guess it makes sense- the Alliance makes Core planets out to be paradise but… paradise don’t exist.”

“Paradise is far closer in a place such as this,” Lotor said, waving his hand around to indicate Altea. “A prosperous town, filled with good people working together.”

“Prosperous enough. Lady Allura runs a tight ship, so to speak.”

“I hope I didn’t kill your curiosity.”

“No,” Shiro said. “Maybe even stoked it, if anythin’. One day I’ll have a ship of my own and then I’ll go up into the black. I’ll be free to do as I like, go where I like.”

“I’m sure you will, Shiro.” Lotor smiled, and then his gaze drifted to Shiro’s shoulder. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Shiro said self-consciously, not sure why he was lying.

Lotor raised his eyebrow. “Come now. You don’t have to pretend here. I can see by the way you’re sitting- is it heavy?”

“A mite,” Shiro said, looking away.

“You can take it off, if you like.”

Shiro blushed. “I don’t really… take it off ‘round other people.”

“It won’t bother me, I promise you that. And I’d rather you were comfortable.”

“Well…” Shiro scratched the back of his neck as he thought about it. He hadn’t taken it off in front of anyone since… ever, really. Not since the first fitting. But Lotor was watching him expectantly and somehow he couldn’t say no. “Alright,” he managed, bringing his left hand up to his right shoulder.

“Please,” Lotor interrupted. “May I?”

“I- I guess.”

Lotor smiled and moved so he was sitting just behind him. This close he smelled of citrus and cloves and Shiro could practically feel the heat of his body rolling off him in waves. He shivered at the first touch of Lotor’s fingers at his back and had to bite his lip so he wouldn’t whimper or make some other kind of undignified sound. “Easy,” Lotor murmured before sliding his hands down Shiro’s right arm. “This is quality work,” he said thoughtfully, raising Shiro’s hand and turning it over to stroke his thumb over Shiro’s palm.

As Shiro stared he could almost feel the touch and he swallowed loudly.

“Do you have sensation?”

“Not really,” Shiro whispered.

“Strange, you have receptors, here and here-” Lotor stroked Shiro’s fingertips, and then the inside of his wrist.

Shiro gasped and immediately bit his lip, but thankfully Lotor didn’t mention it.

“Let me help you get this off.”

Lotor raised his hands to Shiro’s bicep, expertly undoing the latches that kept his arm attached. Despite the anxiety shivering through him it was a relief to be free of the thing, the weight lifting off his shoulder. Lotor cradled the prosthetic carefully as he set it to the coffee table. Shiro couldn’t help wincing at how out of place the rough metal thing looked over the intricately carved wood.

Shiro’s stump was wrapped in a tight nano-mesh that allowed his nerves to interface with the metal arm, and Shiro jerked when he felt Lotor’s fingers on it.

“What-”

“Easy,” Lotor said. “This must be tight, wouldn’t you like to take it off?”

“Wait-” Shiro said. “It’s- it ain’t pretty. You shouldn’t have to-”

“Nonsense,” Lotor said firmly. “There’s no need to be so self conscious. Not with me.” And then he was slipping his fingers under the nano-mesh and pulling it down and off. The smell of hot metal rose sharp in Shiro’s nostrils- the conductive lubricant he used so the mesh could pick up the electromagnetic signals from his muscles- mixed with just plain old sweat from wearing the damn thing all day.

Shiro dropped his head in shame but Lotor was still moving, bringing a damp washcloth up to his shoulder- and where he’d gotten it from Shiro had no idea.

“Would you mind me asking what happened?”

“Reavers,” Shiro said, closing his eyes so he could better focus on Lotor’s gentle touches, the soft sound of splashing water as he rinsed the washcloth and wrung it out. “They overran the settlement, found a way into the manor. Most of the others rabbited but I stayed to protect Lady Allura. We managed to hold them off until Lord Alfor’s men arrived to help, but a few lucky bites and a nasty infection later…”

“I’m sorry,” Lotor said, his hands not faltering for a second.

“It was three years ago, it’s in the past.”

“And yet you haven’t taken a lover since then? What a shame. You’re a handsome man.”

It was awful ridiculous coming from the most beautiful man Shiro had ever seen, in real life or otherwise, and he couldn’t help smiling as he ducked his head.

“You need to take better care of this,” Lotor said reproachfully, and the next time he touched him he had some kind of cool salve on his fingers. Shiro gasped at the shock of it but Lotor just kept going, massaging the salve into his skin. “You wear it too long, it’s a strain on your back. You have to make sure to give yourself time to rest.”

Shiro could barely focus on what he was saying. No one had touched him this intimately in at least three years, and if he was honest with himself it had been even longer. Before he knew it his vest was mostly unzipped and pulled halfway down his back and Lotor was massaging the salve into his shoulders and smoothing his hands over his spine. He had no idea how that had happened but it was amazing. There was something like a soft chime in the distance but he didn’t know what it was and it didn’t seem to matter- Lotor ignored it and so did he.

Surely it would be alright just to enjoy this, wouldn’t it? Just for a little while, just until their time was up. Suddenly Shiro ached to know how much longer this would last, even as he was afraid it was nearly done. How long had he been here already? An hour, at least. Could it have been two? It was all a bit of a haze, like a strange dream, something straight out of a fantasy.

“Isn’t that better?” Lotor whispered into his ear from behind, sliding his hands over his skin to wrap around his chest. He really did whimper then, and Lotor pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before bringing his hands down, teasingly close to Shiro’s groin.

Suddenly he realized he was hard; he wanted Lotor so badly his head was swimming with it. But- but it was wrong. He wanted Lotor to want him just as badly, he didn’t want this to be just because Lady Allura had paid him. It just- it didn’t sit right with him.

It was agony but Shiro pulled away from Lotor’s touch and shrugged his vest back on before standing. “Thank you,” he said, his voice coming out rough and too loud in the suddenly silent room. “That was mighty fine, but I- I was serious when I said…”

Lotor was still sitting in the cushions looking up at him, his robe sliding off one of his shoulders. _Kao-_ he was beautiful. His eyes looked so dark, his pupils blown. His cheeks were flushed and so was his chest, his nipples glittering with gold piercings. “Don’t you want me, Shiro?” he asked, his voice rich and sweet.

“I do,” Shiro managed. “ _Gorram-!_ I really- I really do. And- I want you to want me back. But you- this is a job for you. And I can’t- that ain't enough for me.”

Against all odds, Lotor smiled. “Look there, Shiro.” He pointed to an hourglass standing on a nearby bookshelf.

“What of it?” Shiro asked, not sure what was so special about it. It was elegant just like everything else in the room, the bottom full of glittering red sand.

“I flipped it when our time began,” Lotor said as he rose to his feet. “Our time is over now. I’m asking you to stay.”

“You are?” Shiro asked, wide-eyed as Lotor stepped forward. He moved slowly, carefully, like he was approaching a wild animal.

“Yes, Shiro. Would you like that?”

It was too good to be true, wasn’t it? Had Shiro ever done anything to deserve anything this amazing? To deserve the way Lotor was looking at him, raising his hands to his face. He shivered and closed his eyes at the first touch, breathing hard.

“Yes,” he managed. “If you- if you’re sure. If you want-”

There were lips pressing against his and Shiro couldn’t breathe. He moaned and melted into the kiss, shivering as Lotor trailed his fingers over his face, his neck, down his chest- still exposed in the unzipped vest.

Lotor drew back to press kisses down his neck and Shiro bit his lip. “Why would you want someone like me?” he whispered.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lotor countered with a quiet laugh. “Touch me- Shiro, please.”

Shiro exhaled sharply and raised his hand to set it gingerly over Lotor’s lower back, marveling at the smooth silk of his robe, at the heat of his body just below. Lotor pressed closer with a sigh and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him closer, his skin hot enough to scald. He showed how much he wanted this with every fiber of his being, with fingers sliding into Shiro’s hair, with hips pressed to Shiro’s own, with his moan- quiet and reedy, like it had been trapped in the back of his throat for so long and it had finally managed to escape.

If only he had two arms to touch Lotor with, or three, or four- if only he could wrap himself around him and give him everything, anything he could ever want.

“Here,” Lotor said, pulling away so he could lead Shiro to the bed. He climbed on top, settling back against the cushions. Shiro crawled after him, kneeling beside him to pull his robe open.

“Oh,” he breathed out, staring. Lotor was wearing- _stockings_ underneath, and a garter belt, and nothing else. His cock was standing hard against his belly and leaking precum and Shiro leaned down for a taste.

“Shiro-!” Lotor moaned, spreading his legs and arching up towards him.

Shiro swallowed him down eagerly, desperate for any taste of him, for the feeling of hot firm flesh over his tongue, pushing into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he bobbed up and down. Even here, Lotor smelled musky and sweet, somehow fresh.

“Shiro- you don’t have to-” Lotor managed in a whisper.

“I want to,” Shiro said, pulling back to look at him, flushed and laid out in bed for him like a feast. “I want to make you feel so good, I want to make you remember me.”

“I already will,” Lotor said with a quiet laugh.

Shiro grinned before moving back down, taking him back in his mouth. Lotor carded his fingers through Shiro’s hair, so gentle and polite, even now. Shiro wanted him to pull, to put him where he wanted him, to take something for himself. He tried to show him, tried to go faster-

But he could tell by Lotor’s breathing, by the way his thighs quivered, that he liked it slow and easy instead. He could give that to him, he could give anything to him. He slowed, taking frequent breaks to lathe his tongue over the bottom of Lotor’s cock, to suck the head, to pull back completely to kiss his taut stomach and the crease where his thigh met his torso.

For the most part Lotor was quiet, but his breathing was harsh and then he started whimpering like it was being ripped out of him and it was the most beautiful gorram sound he’d ever heard.

“Shiro- I’m close. Shiro, please-”

He thought Lotor meant he wanted more, but instead he pushed Shiro away, directing him to lie down on his back. Shiro went easily, letting himself be maneuvered with a smile. Lotor pulled off Shiro’s pants for him, laughing a little as he fumbled with Shiro’s boots, and then Shiro was naked and Lotor was still in his stockings and garter belt, his silky robe open down the front.

“Do you have slick?” Shiro asked, looking up as Lotor straddled his hips.

“I’m fine, I don’t need it,” Lotor said, shaking his head.

“What?” Shiro asked, but Lotor was already throwing his head back and biting his lip as he sank down on Shiro’s cock. He was already slick inside, and he was so warm and tight and welcoming Shiro couldn’t think straight. “How-” he managed to gasp as Lotor sank down all the way.

Lotor laughed and looked down at him, some of his hair sliding down his shoulder to brush against Shiro’s chest. “Most of my male clients want to fuck me,” he said quietly. “Few are willing to wait. I’ve learned by now to prepare myself ahead of time.”

He braced his hands on Shiro’s chest and started to move- slow rolling thrusts that had Shiro throwing his head back with a moan. It was pure bliss and he couldn’t help clutching at Lotor’s hip. He forced his eyes open so he could watch Lotor moving over him, his back arched like a bow as the candle light caught on his hair, his golden skin.

He was quiet but for his shuddering breaths, in and out in time with his movements.

“Can I…?” Shiro murmured, reaching for his cock.

“Hah-” Lotor breathed out sharply at the first touch, his body seizing and shuddering as Shiro started to stroke. “Hah- _Shiro-”_

“Yeah,” Shiro whispered. “Like this? Is this how you like it?”

 _“Yes,”_ Lotor whimpered, his eyes screwed shut like he could barely take it. He bent down over Shiro like a collapsing star and Shiro moved to plant his feet on the bed to get some leverage.

“Come here,” he said roughly, moving to slide his hand to the back of Lotor’s neck, pulling him close. “Let me- let me fuck you nice and slow, like you like. Let me make it good for you.”

Lotor pushed his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck and shoulder, gasping as Shiro started to thrust into him.

“Like this?” he whispered even as Lotor shook above him, fighting to stay still. “Yeah, there you go. That’s it, isn’t it? Like that?”

 _“Shiro,”_ Lotor whimpered and Shiro wrapped his arm around Lotor’s waist, pulling him close as he moved.

This was so much better than anything he’d experienced before, so much _more_ than the rutting Shiro had been used to. For all that he was quiet, Lotor was so responsive to his touch. Once again he wished he had two arms instead of just the one, but it couldn’t be helped.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Shiro murmured into Lotor’s ear. “That’s it, that’s real good. I wish I could touch you but I’m out of hands- can you touch yourself for me?”

Lotor shifted wordlessly to press his hand between them, to start stroking himself.

“Yeah,” Shiro said breathlessly. “Yeah, that’s good. Is that good for you?”

Lotor moaned. He was shaking so hard now, clearly just on the edge. Shiro was there with him, all he needed was for Lotor to come and he knew that would be enough to push him over too. He moved slowly, he wasn’t in a rush.

The sounds falling from Lotor’s lips were quiet but needy, desperate. Shiro held him closer and didn’t dare speed up, wanting to make this last, draw it out. Wanting to give him everything.

Lotor made a sound like a sob, pushing down into Shiro’s thrusts, trying to go faster. He followed Lotor’s lead, trying to angle himself the way that made Lotor’s breath catch in his throat, trying to pull a real moan out of him again.

“Shiro-” Lotor sobbed, and Shiro felt warm slick spilling over his stomach, felt Lotor’s muscles spasming around his cock.

“Ah!” he cried out, pumping into him hard and fast a few times as he chased his own release. His mind went hazy as shivers ran up and down his spine, his skin suddenly too tight for his body. For a few long moments he floated in pure bliss, and then it was over and Lotor was pulling back- _off_ \- and shifting to lie next to him on the sheets.

He pushed his hair back from his face, still breathing hard. The candlelight glinted off his rings, his golden nails.

“Alright?” Shiro whispered, turning towards him to run a hand down his quivering stomach.

“Yes,” Lotor whispered back, opening his eyes to look back at him. He smiled and it was like the sun emerging from the clouds, and all of a sudden Shiro could hardly catch his breath.

Lotor made to stand and Shiro couldn’t help clutching after him.

“Easy,” Lotor said with a laugh. “I’ll be right back, I’m just getting a washcloth.”

He was quick enough to return, and Shiro couldn’t help sinking back against the sheets as Lotor ran the cloth over Shiro’s skin, and then his own. Afterwards he settled close and Shiro pulled him over so his head was pillowed on Shiro’s chest and his hair was within easy reach. He ran his fingers through it reverently, transfixed by the way it caught the light.

“You’re so young,” Lotor murmured, running his hands over Shiro’s torso, “and yet you have so many scars.”

“I’m not that young,” Shiro said with a laugh. “I’m near thirty. Out here that practically makes me a geezer.”

“How did you get this one, I wonder?” Lotor asked, stroking a jagged mark over Shiro’s side.

Shiro laughed again. “A deal gone wrong, what else? We arranged to buy a peck of foodstuffs from a less than reputable dealer- he went back on the deal and we got bushwacked.”

“And this one?” Lotor asked, touching a smaller mark a little higher up.

Shiro told him the story, and then another and another- so many stories of his life all blended together as Lotor rested on his chest, looking up at him with pure delight.

He couldn’t help feeling tired but he didn’t want to sleep and waste any of this magical night. Still, he must have dozed off because next he knew Lotor was sitting beside him with his metal arm cradled in his lap, fiddling with it with a small hand-held device.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked groggily.

“You haven’t had this thing calibrated in ages,” Lotor said absently. “No wonder it’s giving you trouble.” He dropped his hand to stroke Shiro’s hair as he stared at the readouts on the device he held in his other hand. “It’ll be finished soon, I think you’ll see the improvements for yourself.”

“Thank you,” Shiro murmured. “For everything.”

Lotor looked down at him curiously, like he’d never been thanked before, and Shiro pushed up to kiss him and thread his fingers through his hair.

“I want to suck you off again,” he murmured against Lotor’s lips. “I want to make you cum just from that. Do you want that? Will you let me?”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered, suddenly oddly shy as he set the metal arm aside and slid down in the bed. Shiro didn’t waste any time, shifting to make himself comfortable between Lotor’s thighs. Lotor had taken his clothes off at some point and now he was entirely bare beneath him, shivering and so open.

Shiro took his time, licking him to hardness and then teasing him until he was a whimpering mess before he started sucking for real. Lotor writhed helplessly underneath him, completely undone, and it was heady to see him this way, to do this for him.

 _“Wo de tian ah!”_ Lotor cried out and Shiro swallowed his release and then pulled back, resting his forehead against Lotor’s sweat-damp hip while he stroked himself to completion.

Afterwards Lotor looked at him like he was something precious and Shiro couldn’t help blushing as he ducked his head. He curled closer, fighting to stay awake so he could enjoy the feeling of Lotor against him for as long as possible.

But it was warm, and dark, and the sheets were so comfortable. Lotor’s breathing evened out into sleep and sadly, Shiro couldn’t help following.

He woke in the morning to the soft golden glow of overhead lights and an empty bed, and he sat up uncertainly.

“Good morning,” Lotor said, and Shiro looked up to see him standing in the center of the room, dressed in a sensible shirt and trousers with a rich cloak draped over it all. “I’m afraid it’s time for me to depart.”

“Yes,” Shiro said, trying to swallow down the knot in his throat. He got dressed and ready to go, and Lotor helped him wrap the nano-mesh around his stump, the movements oddly intimate. When the arm was connected Shiro couldn’t help gasping in wonder. It felt so much more responsive than before, so much _lighter_. “What-”

“I took the liberty of removing some redundant parts,” Lotor said quietly. “And now that it’s been recalibrated your receptors should be functioning at full capacity. Can you feel this?”

He ran his fingers over Shiro’s palm and it was like electricity jolting through him. Shiro bit back a gasp, his eyes wide. “Yes,” he managed. “Yes, I…”

“It’s been a pleasure, truly,” Lotor said with a sad smile. “I wish… but alas. What I wish is of no consequence. I’m glad to have met you.”

“Yeah,” Shiro managed, feeling hopelessly awkward. “I- you’re- it’s been-”

Lotor leaned in to kiss him and Shiro melted against him, grateful for the kiss, the excuse to shut up, grateful for everything.

Lotor took his hand as he headed out of the shuttle. They passed the beaded curtain and Lotor drew him to a sudden stop.

“Shiro,” he said before looking down and licking his lips. “I wanted you to have this.” He raised his hand and took the crystal drop earring out of his ear before setting it in Shiro’s left palm and curling Shiro’s fingers around it.

“I couldn’t-” Shiro said. “I couldn’t take anything else from you, you’ve already-”

“Please,” Lotor interrupted, looking into his eyes. “Take it. Sell it. Use it to buy your ship.”

“But-”

“The sooner you make it up into the black, the sooner our paths can cross again,” Lotor said with a small smile.

“But I have nothing to give you in return,” Shiro breathed out.

“You’ve already given me more than I could have hoped for,” Lotor said with a smile. “You’ve reminded me that I’m not just a thing to be bought and sold. Please- take it.”

“Alright,” Shiro said, bringing his clenched fist up to his chest. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Lotor said, and pressed one last lingering kiss to his lips. “Until we meet again, Captain Shirogane. Safe travels.”

“Safe travels,” Shiro echoed.

His heart ached as he walked away.

 

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Guai_ \- Hell  
> Back-berth- Stupid, naive, inexperienced, unimportant or "slow". Derived from the nautical term for a ship's position in a harbor. As a naval metaphor, a "back berth" would be the last ship out of port, i.e. one trailing at the rear of a fleet, therefore meaning slowest and/or of least importance.  
> Shiny- Good or valuable; "cool."  
>  _Ben Dan_ \- Idiot, moron, literally "stupid egg,"  
>  _Kao_ \- Goddammit  
> Gorram- God damn  
> Mite - a small amount (can be used sarcastically to mean a large amount)  
> Peck - a large amount  
> Bushwacked - ambushed  
>  _Wo de tian ah_ \- Oh my god
> 
> (I hope you all like this 'verse cause there's more where that came from)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
